


Nightmare, Ink, and Thousand-Year old problems.

by Parspicle



Category: Undertale
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Swearing, probably gonna update?, sfw showers, ships to be added!, spoilers for ttyd, tomfoolery, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle
Summary: Nightmare heads off to the small town of Rogueport to meet up with Dream. Everybody knows everybody else's name and game, and Ink's game is knowing everyone else. Dream, as he usually does, gets carried off as Nightmare and Ink bicker. Error and his best friend, Blueberror, chase after prince Dream as well! What will the pair do?





	1. A Prince Meets a Tomfool

“So, what in the world would bring you to travel from your far-off land to, of all places, _Rogueport_? You don’t look like the type of person to want to be there- haven’t you heard the tales?”

“Of course I have, I was there,” the traveller half-joked.

The boatsman chortled, “Haha, that’s some sense of humor you’ve got there, kid. You were there almost a _thousand_ years ago? That’s rich! But what _really_ brings you here?”

His hand slid up to the locket strung around his neck. “A… close friend of mine invited me. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him, so I’m taking up his invitation.”

_My dear brother,_

_ It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? We really should talk more often, but I know you’re off adventuring a lot or trying to save me, while I’m off doing this thing or the next, or getting kidnapped! But, I have good news! I found a treasure map on my vacation travels! Maybe we could explore it together?_

_ Apparently, this box was some sort of special trick. The whole “this box will only open if you’re pure of heart” thing. Ha, people always seem to get me with that. But, alas, it opened! So now you have to come help me._

_ Meet me in the town square of Rogueport. It’s a rather nice town now, despite the name (and the numerous tales we both know)._

_ If you don’t come, I’ll be disappointed in you._

_ Your ever-loving sibling,_

_ Dream._

“Obviously, I had to. He called me as soon as I got the letter he sent,and told me if I didn’t show up, he’d hunt me down.” Nightmare let out a laugh. “I really do miss him. Plus, he sent a map with the letter.”

“You’re an interesting guy, ain'tcha?”

“I suppose so.”

“Well, I’ll give ya’ a piece of advice- as soon as you can, change out of those fancy-schmancy clothes. People who look like you don’t get treated too nicely ‘round there.”

“I know. I’ll be careful,” he called, stepping off the boat.

The boat turned, heading off as it left the young prince all alone. He waved, turning around, and heading off towards the square. Before he could do so, a short boy, maybe around Nightmare’s age, ran past him, stopped, looked back, and walked back.“You can help me, right?” Was whispered right before two men in matching uniforms came marching up, pointing spears in Nightmare’s face.

“Hand ‘im over! We know he has information about the Crystal Apples!” The troop ordered.

“Wait, what?”

“I’ll never go anywhere with you two fuckheads! Hey, you can use that sword on your belt, right?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Cool! _Those_ fuckheads-“ the boy pointed to the troops- “are bad! Help!”

“What- why?”

“Because, obviously, no evil person would come here dressed like _that_, so you have a good spirit!”

Nightmare sighed, drawing his sword from its sheath, and pointing it back at the two. “Fine. You better _scram,_ now,” he took a shaky breath, “or I’ll make you regret it.”

“Just give us the boy, and nobody gets hurt,” one of them growled.

“Can’t do that, against my moral code.”

“Ugh, you people and your moral codes-“

Before the guard could finish his snarky comment, the head of his spear slid off, revealing a stunningly precise sliceof Nightmare’s blade. Three of the four looked in shock, and the other put his sword back, waiting for the men to run away.

And they did.

It took a moment, but everything that just happened processed in the other boy’s mind. “Woah, who are _you_? You look so cool! And _incredibly_ out of place! You should really change out of those clothes.”

“I’m Nightmare- Prince Nightmare- and yes, I’ve been told.”

“What’cha doin' here, rich boy? Also, how’d you do that?”

“If you _must_ know, I’m looking for someone. That’s the answer for both.”

“That’s not a good answer!”

“It’s all you need to know.”

“What? No, it isn’t!”

“It is.” Nightmare tried to move forward, but the boy walked in front of him.

“Hey, wait a minute, you haven’t even asked _me_ what _my_ name is! That’s not very noble of you!”

Nightmare rolled his eyes. “Fine. Who are you, and why do I care?”

“I’m called Ink! It’s nice to meet you! I’m renowned around here- I know dirt on everyone, if that interests you!” He winked, sticking his tongue out.

“Nope.” Nightmare tried to move along, but was stopped once more by Ink, who was holding up a purple wallet.

“So, are you looking for this?”

Nightmare checked his pocket, then looked back at Ink, uttering, “How did you… Give my wallet back!”

“Tell me what, or who, you’re looking for, and sure!”

“It’s not-“ A swipe and a dodge, “your” another dodge, “business!”

“Ok, yes,” Another swipe, “but _I_,” another dodge, “want to know!”

Nightmare gave up trying to get his wallet back after a few moments. “I don’t _want_ you to know. Just give me my wallet back.”

“You’re messing with the best thief and _best_ sleuth in town, buddy. I’ll find out sooner or later, so if you tell me _now,_ you get your wallet back.”

“Are you threatening to steal my wallet for good if I don’t tell you information that you don’t need to know?”

“Yessiree!”

Nightmare held the thief’s gaze for a moment. “Fine,” he sighed, “I’ll tell you; I’m looking for my brother.”

“Your brother? Oooh, I’ve never had a sibling! Tell me about him!”

“Nope. Give me my wallet back.”

“No,” Ink held said wallet over the waters, “Tell me about him.”

“Fine. He’s my twin- he’s my height, had long, bright yellow hair last I saw him, and usually wears his hair up in ponytails.”

“Oh, he sounds interesting! I think I saw him!”

“Okay, great, give it back.”

“Nope! Tell me more. What’s he like?”

“He’s sweet, gets kidnapped a lot, and has way too much toleration for bullshit- I don’t. Give me my wallet back, now, and I’ll be on my way.”

Ink thought for a moment, putting a hand on his hip and one on his chin. “Wait, a long-haired guy with a twin who has to save him from being kidnapped,” the information clicked, and he jumped, “Oh _shit,_ you’re _the_ Nightmare?! And your brother’s Dream?”

“What other fucking person is named Nightmare.”

Ink shrugged, then the other facts processed. “…_Oh._ I just stole a prince’s wallet.”

“Yep.”

“Whoops-“ Ink tossed the wallet back, “Anyway, can I join you?”

“Nope. He’s supposed to be _just_ in the town square.”

As soon as Nightmare said that, someone came running towards him. “Nightmare!” They shouted.

Said prince turned to face someone running towards him: the person who had been assigned to keep Dream safe. He skidded to a halt before he ran into Nightmare.

“Killer?! What are you doing here? Where’s Dream?!”

“That’s-“ Wheeze- “The thing-“ wheeze- “I was told to tell you- he’s gone! I looked away for two seconds and he just, y’know, disappeared!”

Nightmare stared for a moment, then groaned, “Not this shit _again._”

“So, is now a good time to mention that I know almost every inch of every place around here?”


	2. They accomplish literally nothing in this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They dork around, find out plot things, and dork around.

Around an hour later, Nightmare was sitting with the petty thief in a small, quaint little house filled with books. Said thief’s dad, Gaster, was staring intensely at the map the prince had brought.

“EGADS!!” The professor shouted, throwing his hands into the air as Ink leaned back, seemingly blasted by his exclamation. “Where in the _world_ did you find this?! This, my good prince, is a map to the Crystal Apples of legend!”

The thief gasped as Nightmare managed to force out, “the… what? Also, I’m probably not the good prince…”

“Holy shit, do you not know what the Crystal Apples are?!”

“Um, no, I know what they are, but… I thought those were lost. Forever. I thought they were destroyed!”

“Apparently not! I mean, the proof’s right here!” Ink pointed at the map. “We gotta find them, right?”

Nightmare sighed, “I was supposed to find them with Dream, but… Maybe it’ll help u- _me_ find him.”

“Those evil guys _did_ seem to want those, didn’t they?”

“Yeah. Hey, wait a minute, why were they chasing you?!”

The professor’s mood changed.

“Ink!”

“It wasn’t anything serious, Dad!”

“You were being _chased_?!”

Nightmare piped up, “There were two. With spears.”

_“With SPEARS?!”_

“Uh- it’s not my fault this time!” Ink objected.

“You didn’t bother to tell _me_ that you were in trouble?!”

“I handled it! Well, Nightmare handled it, but I’m okay!!”

Nightmare’s hands slid to his face. “Please, can we just get on with it? How do I know where to go?”

Gaster popped up. “Of course! Come this way, both of you!”

Nightmare was led into the sewers. Below the city.

After the sewers passed them by, ruins covered the floor, steps- too big and frail for any human to step on regularly- lined most of the walls.

They got to a huge, elegant door with a pedestal in front of it.

“This, your highness, is, uh…”

Nightmare started towards it, breaking into a run, and traced each etched-in design carefully.

“_The thousand-year door._”

“Oh. Yes! It’s the thousand-year door! How’d you know?”

Nightmare seemed too distracted to answer. He stared intently at the door, horrified of what was to come.

“It’s the thousandth year…”

“Uh, you okay there, prince rich-boy?” Ink was gently whacked on the head, followed by a hushed calling of his name.

“I… I have to seal it again.”

Before he could do anything, the map floated out of Nightmare’s pocket and flew to the wide pedestal. It glowed with holy light.

Nightmare followed.

The room seemed to twist and turn, and a semi-transparent vision of a giant, diamond apple appeared.

It projected itself onto the map.

“Mhm, yes, I see… I got it! It’s in Hooktail’s castle!”

“Oh, fuck, really? _Hooktail_?! What’s that guy’s _problem_?! He makes _everything_ harder! Stop fucking eating people!”

“Ink, _language_.”

“Who, uh… who’s Hooktail?”

“Dragon.”

“Wait, a dragon?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Didn’t know those still existed. I remember when they used to be plentiful.”

The father and son blinked, shared a look, and glanced at Nightmare.

“You’re an odd fellow, aren’t you?”

“So- your highness, there hasn’t been _plentiful_ dragons for… hundreds of years.”

“Oh, right,” Nightmare blushed, embarrassed, “So, uh, where do we go?”

“Just to the right, there’s a path that’ll take you to Petalburg! There are signs! If you ask around, you’ll be pointed directly towards Hooktail’s castle!”

“Alright.” Nightmare started to the door. He turned. “Thank you for your help. I’ll make it up to you, somehow.”

Gaster waved it off as Ink hopped off the desk, following the prince out the door.

As Nightmare headed left, Ink cleared his throat.

“Leave.”

“You’re not going the right way. Plus, I know people in Petalburg. They can help.”

“I don’t _need_ your help.”

“You clearly do.”

Someone soft-spoken yelled, “Nobody move! I lost my contact around here somewhere- nobody moves until I get it!” A rather mature-looking person, dressed in an apron with cat-prints on it and a beige sweater, pointed at the two of them with a shining, silver spoon.

Nightmare tried to take a step back.

_Squish._

“Oh, shit.”

“‘Oh, shit’ you fucked up, or ‘oh, shit’ that that person lost their contact.”

Nightmare got a squint from the coffee-shop owner.

“Oh, shit, I’m in trouble!”

He stomped over, glaring down at the prince, and demanded, “Did you just step on my contact!?”

“Uh, yes, sir, I’m so sorry, bu-“

“I can’t see _anything_ without that!”

“I’m very so-“

“I’m going to stay right here in front of the left gate until you get me a new one, got it?!”

“Uh, yes, okay, I’m sorry, I’ll get you one-“

“Don’t people with contact lenses usually have multiple sets?”

“These are my last pair! I was going out to get more, and now I can’t!”

Nightmare shrunk back into himself as Ink continued to talk back. “Just close one eye and walk carefully.” He shrugged. “It’s not that hard.”

The coffee-shop owner crossed his arms and stomped over to the gate, making sure nobody walked by until he got his contact.

“…Good job, thief.”

“Whatever. I could always _steal_ the contact from a store.”

“No. We’re going to _pay_ for it. Like _normal humans._”

“There are some people around here that _aren’t_ humans, y’know. That guy, for example, is a were-cat. Some of the store owners are goat monsters. Aren’t you a prince? Most of your people aren’t humans!”

“Oh. Well, we’re going to pay for it like _normal_ citizens.”

“There you go!”

“Also, how do you know that?”

Ink shrugs. “I know everything.”

“Liar. Let’s just go.”

“Oh, contacts? Sorry, I don’t think we have any in right now. I can order some, if you’d like, dearie!” The spider monster chirped.

Ink nodded gleefully. “Please do!”

“Of course.”

Ink dragged the prince, who was staring at a bunch of paintings, out of the store. “It’s rude to stare.”

“I was looking at a _painting_. That’s not _staring._”

“It is in that lady’s eyes. Those are made by her spider children. If you’re caught looking, she’ll tell you all about them.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“It’s hell!”

“Okay, sure. Stop pulling me.”

“No. We’re going to Petalburg!”


	3. Castle and Dragon! (part 1)

“So, your highness,” Ink bowed extravagantly, “right this way!”

“Don’t. Don’t do that.” Nightmare strode past Ink, seemingly upset.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t bow to me.”

“Wait, what? You’re a prince, and you don’t like being bowed to?”

“Well, I’m _sorry_ I don’t like having everything I do be _worshipped_ like I’m some sort of god.”

Ink blinked. “That’s what you feel like I’m doing? Wha,” He looked away for a moment, then back at Nightmare. “no, dude, most people bow to show respect?”

“Respect for _what?!_ Failing to save my brother? Whatever, just,” Nightmare covered his eyes with a hand, “let’s go. Now.”

Ink pouted. Then, he grabbed the prince’s hand and pulled him into a store.

“What are you doing?!” Nightmare sounded annoyed.

“Listen. You don’t like being treated like a prince, right? The best way to avoid being treated like something you are is to dress differently. So. Get new clothes.”

“We don’t have time for this.”

“We do. The mayor knows we’re coming, and I know my way to Petalburg. It won’t take long to get there. So stop bitching about it and get new clothes.”

They held each other’s gaze for a moment. Nightmare broke and Ink grinned.

“Fine.”

An hour later, Nightmare stepped out of the shop, fiddling with his sleeves.

He wore a woven, long-sleeved, asymmetric amethyst sweater below a knitted, poncho-like black crop top that was tugged over his shoulders. He pulled on flared gloves, the same color as his overalls, which were tucked into his tall black boots.

Ink was staring.

“What do you want?”

Ink shrugged. “Looks good. You look like an explorer!”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?!”

“Your outfit makes you look like you’re _supposed_ to be outside- not just like a lost prince who’s looking for his mother.”

Nightmare snarled- “Gee, thanks for insulting my fashion sense.”

“It wasn’t meant to be insulting!”

“Well, it _came off_ as insulting.”

“That was not my _intention._”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Hey, I was trying to compliment you!”

“Wasn’t a good compliment. Let’s just go.”

Ink rolled his eyes and grabbed Nightmare’s hand as he started off west. “Wrong direction.”

Nightmare, in shock, followed the strange thief. They got to a small gate, which Ink pulled him through, still holding his hand.

_Did he forget?_

Ink only let go when they got to the gate. Neither said a word about it while he opened said gate. Ink jokingly held the door open for the prince.

“This-a-way, my prince!”

“If you do this again, I’m going to slap you.”

“I know. Anyway!” Ink ran ahead a little. “You don’t know where you’re going. So I should be in front!”

Nightmare stopped. He looked at Ink quizzically, then back down to the path. He pointed. “Do you not see this?”

“Oh!” Ink pointed to the sky. “Right! Paths are good!”

Nightmare rolled his eyes and strolled past, not waiting for the dazed thief to come back to earth. “C’mon.”

“The citizens of Petalburg aren’t gonna just hand it over, y’know.”

“If they hear us out, they will.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because,” Nightmare adjusted his glove, “They have to. Once people hear that _Dream_ is in trouble, they practically throw themselves into the fight.”

Ink scoffed. “Don’t you _also_ get that treatment?”

“Absolutely! Not. Haven’t you seen the way they treat me? Most people don’t realize it’s _me_. They don’t realize that I’m a_ prince._ And honestly? It fuckin’ sucks.”

“Seems like it. A’ight, let’s get to Petalburg!”

When Nightmare took his first step into Petalburg, he got it.

He got the appeal.

A wave of serenity washed over him, like nature reclaiming an old, abandoned city. It felt as if blossoms started growing on him, blooming as they released all his problems and stress.

He did it. He found his happy place.

And then Ink wove his hand in front of his face.

“Hey, Earth to space prince? You’ve been standing here and staring for like 3 minutes. Are you _okay_?”

“I’m…” Nightmare choked back a sob, “fine. Totally fine.”

“It’s okay if you’re choked up about this place. Petalburg does that to some people.”

“Shut up.”

“Fine, fine.” Ink put his hands up in defeat, “The mayor’s house is over there,” he pointed to a quaint little cottage, covered in flowers with moss climbing up the bricks. “I think.”

Nightmare strode to the door, subtly admiring every leaf of every plant- every petal of every delicate flower.

Ink noticed. He remarked the regard in which Nightmare held the flowers. He took note of it. Literally. He scribbled it in chicken scratch on his scarf.

Nightmare got to the door. He knocked. Nobody answered. The door opened. Nightmare and Ink entered.

A tall, older-to-middle-aged man sat cross-legged on the couch. He looked up for a moment, seemed surprised, and looked to the prince. He had on a blue coat, covered in forget-me-nots.

“Oh! Hello! Welcome to Petalburg!” He smiled. “I’m Mayor Nots, can I help you?”

“Yes, Mayor Nots, I’m Nightmare. This,” he gestured ever so slightly to the person on his left, “is Ink. We’re-“

The mayor sat up. “Nathan? Was it Nathan?”

“Uh, no, it’s Nigh-”

“Well then, Nathan, what can I do for you?”

“Well, uh,” Nightmare ignored a smug glance from Ink, “The prince, Dream, once again, has gotten kidnapped.”

“Oh, goodness-“ A hand drifted to Nots’s chin, “I don’t see how that’s relevant to us.”

Nightmare straightened and composed himself. “Allegedly, there’s a treasure called the crystal apples, and he left me a map to them. Supposedly, there’s one around this town?”

“There’s one in Hooktail’s castle!” Ink chimed in.

Nightmare snapped his fingers, “Yep! that.”

Nots’s face went slack. He shook his head. “There’s too many we’ve lost to Hooktail- I can’t take you there. None of our locals can."

Ink tried to object, “Wait, what? But-“

“Goodbye!”

Nightmare and Ink were quickly shoved out the door, hearing it slam behind them. Ink turned around to knock, mouth open, but the locks clicked into place before he could say anything. He blinked, shocked.

“Well, he was… odder than usual.”

“What… what’s his normal amount of odd?”

Ink shrugged, “Not this much.”

“Doesn’t answer anything, thanks.” Nightmare sighed, his hands gliding to his hips as he looked at the floor, puzzled. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“Oh, please, you have to know the answer to that, no? We,” Ink snapped his fingers, striking a cocky, confident pose, “find Hooktail ourselves and kick his ass!”

“You,” Nightmare stared, “Can’t be _serious_, can you?”

“You bet your royal heinie I’m serious!”


	4. Dream Intermission 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up. And goes apeshit.

Dream’s eyes fluttered open, being greeted by blinding and _deafening_ lights. He groaned, covering his ears. He took a moment to look at his surroundings, getting used to all the… artificiality.

What had happened?

Oh, right…

Dream had found a strange-looking man selling ancient trinkets. He found a box, opened it, like the fool he was, and found a map. A map he wanted to explore with Nightmare.

Of course, it was a trap. Now, Dream had no idea where he was. He sent a letter to Nightmare, then everything else was a blur.

Damnit, he was kidnapped. Again. He groaned, putting his hands to his face. Then, he noticed.

His clothes were replaced by a robe.

He thought for a moment.

Then he screeched.

_ Nightmare’s ears twitched. The pair were on their way to the dragon’s castle. He stopped, looking around._

_ “Did you hear that?”_

_ “Hear what?”_

_ “It’s like…” Nightmare tilted his head. “Or, it was a screech.”_

_ “Hm… no, nothing.”_

After a moment of panicking, Dream took a breath, casting a glance around. Two doors, an entirely metal room, and the same bright, blinding lights everywhere.

He tried one door. Locked. Tried the other. It opened.

To a bathroom. His clothes were hung up, nicely, near the shower. His clothes looked clean.

“Okay, what the fuck…”

He blinked, then looked at the shower. It looked nice.

So, he did the only logical thing and took a shower.

_ Ink got thrown to the ground, grunting in pain. He got back up, quickly, and readied himself for another shot._

Dream got out of the shower, humming and tying his dark, curly hair up. He quickly pulled on his clothes. He found a cut that had been sewn closed.

“Huh…”

The door beeped. Loudly. He yelped, gazing towards the source of the sound. The light above said door blinked, then turned green. The door opened and led the way for Dream to go.

Obviously, Dream walked through. To a hallway. A hallway with the same fluorescent lights. They hurt. He was met with another two doors- the one right in front of him opened up, the lights changing to green as well. He walked through.

Into a dark room. The lights were off. As soon as he stepped through, the door closed. On his cape.

“Ah, shit.”

“Hello…” Came the raspy, glitching voice from the center of the room. “Dream…”

Dream’s fear grew, and he turned on his heel, trying to grab his cape from the door.

The lights flickered on. All that was in the room was a huge, glowing computer. How didn’t he notice that?

“Oh!” The voice came from the computer. It laughed a little. “Whoops. Sorry, let me get that for you!” The door opened slightly, and Dream fell to the floor. The computer laughed.

Dream huffed, “well, that’s just rude!”

The computer stopped laughing. It… froze. “Oh- sorry.”

It took Dream a moment to realize he was _talking with a computer._ He blinked, “Wait, actually- where are you?! Who are you- where even am I?”

The computer took a moment to respond. The other side was taking a moment to recompose himself. “Oh- that’s easy!” The computer responded, “I’m here! I am the computer! My name’s Cross. And… I’m not allowed to answer that. Please, sit down!”

Dream walked over to the seat right in front of the computer. Mind you, he didn’t sit, he just crossed his arms over the back of the chair and leaned on it.

“… you know I can tell you’re not sitting down, right?”

“Mhm! And… Cross, right? So… you’re a computer? How do you know my name?”

“Yep, indeed! I’m a computer. And… we’re an organization, and I’m told a lot. I have access to the entirety of our knowledge.”

“You sound awfully… human. For being a computer, that is.”

“I suppose I do. It makes me more approachable!”

Dream raised an eyebrow. He had his suspicions, but… wasn’t going to say anything. He cleared his throat, looking up at the flashing lights of the computer.

“So, Cross… who do you work for? And what am I doing here?”

“I’m not allowed to answer the first question! But!” Dream could practically see the computer- or whoever was behind it- pointing a finger up in the sky. He rolled his eyes. “I’m also not allowed to answer the second question!”

Dream sighed, disgruntled. “Oh, great. Is there anything you’re _allowed_ to answer? Like… why you called me in here?”

“Certain things, yes. And I was cur… interested. For _scientific_ reasons.”

Dream noted, in his mind, how he almost said “curious” instead. Curiouser and curiouser. “And… since you know my name, I’m sure you know that I’ve been kidnapped before? So… can I go out through the front door now? Just… straight up walk out?”

“No.”

“Damn.”

“You certainly curse a lot. For a prince.”

Dream snapped. He threw his hands up in the air, getting progressively more frustrated. He shouted, with much emphasis on the first syllable of “sorry”, “Well, _sorry_! I’m sorry I don’t use my _fucking manners_ while I’m _LITERALLY being HELD HOSTAGE. Against my will!”_

“…oh.”

The prince continued to rant. “I mean, it’s not like I haven’t been through this- Error kidnaps me practically every week! I’m _shocked_ he isn’t behind this- He’s too much of a _dolt_ to have a goddamn _super computer_!” Dream sat in the chair, putting his head in his hands, elbows on his knees as he curled up. “Is it _too much_ to ask to have _one goddamn week_ with my _goddamn brother_ so we can go on an adventure?! It’s been _years_ since we’ve been able to _talk to each other_ for _five seconds_ without it turning awkward- this would have been the _perfect_ opportunity to have a normal day with my brother! But, of course, no! I have to get kidnapped. _Again_!!”

The person on the other side of the computer’s breath hitched. He tried to offer Dream something- anything- to make him feel better.

“You sound like you’re worried about your brother. You can… send him an email, if you wish.”

Cross opened up the email window. And… logged Dream in for him. He opened up a new email and typed in Nightmare’s address.

“Gee, thanks. Are you going to write the whole email for me?”

Cross backed off! “No. That would be ridiculous.”

Dream slid the chair closer to the computer. He sniffed and wiped away a tear. He started typing.

_Dear Nightmare…_


	5. Castle and Dragon! (Part 2 of, hopefully, 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can these two please stop snapping at each other?? anyway, trauma.

_ “Ink, what the fuck?”_

“I told you! I’m serious! Let’s go fight Hooktail ourselves!”

“No?! Are you insane?! It’s like a fifty-foot-tall dragon?”

“Okay, I’ve seen hooktail- he’s not fifty feet tall.”

Nightmare threw his hands in the air, exasperated, and yelled, “I’m fucking exaggerating, you bastard!”

“He’s like a hundred.”

“Will you shut your mouth for five seconds?”

“Nope!”

Nightmare groaned, staring for a moment at the thief. “Please, for the love of all that is holy, I just want to save my damned brother.”

“I know! And I’m trying to help!”

“Well! You’re not!”

“Wait, I am trying-“

“You don’t _seem_ like you’re trying! You seem like you’re trying to be the most _unhelpful_ person!”

Ink threw his dagger, blade first, into the ground.

“Where the _fuck_-“

“You think I’m trying to _stop you_?! What the hell, man?!”

“You’ve been slowing me down this whole damn time- You made me stop and _change outfits_ before going to try and save my brother!”

“If I _hadn’t_ stopped you- If I didn’t make you change- you would have been getting attacked this whole damn time!”

“Would I have been?!”

“Yes! Plus- you never would have found out about the crystal apples without me!”

Nightmare stopped. He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Do you really think I wouldn’t have?”

His voice was cold. Unfeeling, practically.

It made Ink freeze in his tracks. Their eyes met.

“Well?”

Nightmare’s eyes matched his tone.

“Answer me, _thief_.”

The air seemed to solidify around them. The ice in Nightmare’s tone struck Ink’s heart like arrows. Ink’s feet seemed to ice over.

Nightmare stared him down.

Ink broke.

“I mean- I didn’t! I didn’t mean it.”

Nightmare interrupted him.

“Ink.”

Ink shivered, aware of every second Nightmare laid eyes on him.

To his surprise, Nightmare turned around. And continued to walk. To the dragon's castle. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Uncomfortable silence.

Ink’s grip on his dagger tightened.

Nightmare didn’t bother to comment.

Ink helped solve one of the puzzles. However, by doing so, he almost got both of them killed.

“Are you fucking SERIOUS?”

Nightmare had yelled, running out the door as the ceiling started to fall. Ink followed closely behind.

Ink finally spoke up. After coming across a note, not important, but Ink kept it anyway, going through way too many puzzles and traps, and almost getting killed too many times to count, they got to stairs.

Ink burst out.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem, man?”

Nightmare said nothing. He turned, one foot on the next stair, and narrowed his eyes.

“Seriously, Nightmare, what the hell? I’ve been doing nothing but trying to fucking help you- why the hell are you acting like a child?!”

“…”

Ink raised his voice, “You- You fuckhead- You ignore me for_ hours_, and you barely speak a word to me?! I’m trying to _help you,_ asshole!”

Nightmare started to tear up.

“I mean- How do you expect to find your brother if you’re gonna be an asshole about everything?!”

The tears started to flow over. _No, damnit, no!_

Ink opened his mouth to yell. He stopped, then closed it.

“Are you…”

Nightmare wiped his eyes with the- admittedly comfortable- sweater he had on. He sniffed, trying to stop.

_ Nightmare, chin up!_

_ There’s no reason to be sad, Nightmare!_

_Please, Nighty, Princes don’t cry!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear im alive still  
i've just been busy  
binging sao abridged.   
in one day  
and the devil is a part timer  
my life's a mess rn ok   
its f i ne  
also found out about some. medical results which are f. u n!   
anyway yes  
i should be able to write more  
soon


	6. Castle And Dragon- The final part I swear and you can hold me to that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dragon time boyes

_ “Nightmare?”_

_ Nightmare’s ears were filled with shouts- shouts of joy, cheer, anger, sadness, disgust._

“Nightmare!”

_His breathing became shaky, unsteady, distrustful._

Ink raised his voice, grabbing Nightmare by the shoulders.

“Nightmare! Snap the _fuck_ back to reality!”

“Huh-“

“We’re currently trying to save your fucking brother from a really bad guy! We’re about to fight a dragon! Have your emotional outbreak somewhere and some time else! Now’s not the _fucking time._ We’ll get you therapy soon!”

“W… we?”

“Yep! Now come on before you have the chance to process what I just said.”

Before Nightmare knew it, he was facing a giant, intimidating dragon. Hooktail.

“Uh- are you- Hooktail?”

The dragon scoffed, slamming their tail on the ground. “Hooktail? Damnit, I’ve told those nerds at the village before- my name’s not Hooktail! It’s _Heats. HEATS!”_

“A dragon named Heats? Wow, I wonder what _that_ means.”

Ink’s snark was met with a heavy breath. A heavy breath, filled with flames, Ink just barely avoided being hit by.

“I don’t know why those _dweebs_ even insist on calling me Hooktail- it’s not even close to my name!”

“So- Heats-“

“You’re adventurers, yes, I know. If you want the crystal apple, you’ll have to fight me. And win.”

“Uh, what does… what does winning exactly entail?” Even Nightmare was scared.

“Oh, you know.” The dragon stretched, yawning. Ink yawned in return. “Not dying. And maybe killing me.”

“Um- Is there any other op-“

“Nope! You win. Or you get eaten.”

Ink shrieked, just barely dodging another stream of fire as Nightmare charged, sword glinting in the light.

“Can you _please_ stop shrieking?”

“It’s not MY fault I’m about to get BURNT to a CRISP! Also, I just _hate fire_!”

“Well- Now’s really not the time to mention that!” Nightmare’s sword hit the ground after scraping off a scale, which he promptly ran away from. “Since, y’know,” he motioned to the beast. “We’re fighting a _dragon_? Who _breathes fire?_”

“Fair point!” Ink got thrown to the ground, grunting in pain after being hit with a claw. He got back up, quickly, and readied himself for another shot, grabbing one of the knives stuck in the ground. “But still!”

The knife hit a weak spot. The dragon roared in pain, turning his attention towards Ink. Ink barely avoided yet another stream of fire.

“OH _fuck_!” Ink ran, trying to avoid being fried like a fish.

Nightmare hit the weak spot again, struggling to stay on the dragon’s back. He got thrown off. Ink caught him, their eyes meeting for a second before they both shrieked and ran away from yet another stream of fire. 

Ink landed the final blow. The dragon groaned in pain, falling to the floor. Ink grabbed Nightmare’s hand and pulled him out of the way.

“Fine.” The dragon’s eyes spiraled. “Take the stupid apple. It’s not like it even matters.”

“But… how…?” Nightmare started. The dragon opened his mouth, then coughed. He coughed and coughed.

The dragon curled up. He started to glow. Ink stared. Nightmare stared. The glowing figure got smaller. And smaller. It became just a little bigger than Ink and Nightmare themselves.

A human stood up. Well, he looked like a human. He stretched his wings, yawning.

Wait, wings?

Yep!A pair of scaled, horned red wings were sprouting from the man’s back. He rolled his eyes, walking to a chest that had appeared in the middle of the room. He yawned again, tossing a shimmering, iridescent apple in Nightmare’s direction. Nightmare fumbled for the apple, falling over to try and catch it- but it started to float above the ground right before it hit.

“There you go. Take your apple and leave.”

“But- wait, what?-“ Ink stuttered.

The man- boy? Shrugged, yawning again after closing the chest.

“Who even- what happened to the DRAGON?!”

“That’s me.”

“But- but!”

As the two argued, Nightmare was staring into the glittering, bright apple. His reflection stared back.

“Oh, Dream…”

He sighs, pocketing the glowing crystal.

“I really hope you’re okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im literally dying of "please help im stuck inside" and writersblock  
have your chapter for the next 38294 months


	7. Error Chapter- Castle and Dragon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied with the last chapter title please don't attack me :(   
in my defense, I forgot a plot point- but, alas, King Error has appeared for the first time- and he's out for vengeance.

Before Nightmare and Ink left the castle, the dragon boy, Heats, showed them to another chest.

“If you can find the key, whatever’s in it’s all yours. Apparently it’s for the heroes of legend- or some bullshit like that.”

“Heroes?” The chest screeched.

“Yeah, yeah, we all get it by now.”

So they searched. Ink found it first.

“Yo, Nightmare!” He held up a key as dark as night. “This it?”

Nightmare looked up, then at the chest. “I mean- they match in color. And amount of ‘what the fuck is this’ energy. Might as well try it.”

The chest screeched, “Please, heroes, rescue me!”

“We’re working on it!” Nightmare rolled his eyes, twisted the key into its spot, and…

** _HAHAHAHAHAHA, FOOLS!_ **

What popped out of the box was pure darkness. _Pure_ darkness.

It enveloped Nightmare, dragging him down. Suddenly- he was floating. Ink tried to grab his hand, but his hand slipped out of Ink’s grip.

Nightmare got engulfed in a dark orb, pulsating with magic so strong Ink couldn’t get past it and into the blob.

** _YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE RELEASED A GREAT CURSE UPON YOURSELF!_ **

The curse wasn’t a curse at all. When Nightmare got dropped, landing in Ink’s arms as the orb dissipated. He sparked.

Ink raised an eyebrow, gently putting the prince down on his feet. “What happened?”

“I got…” Nightmare stretched his hand, looking at it. In an instant, dark clouds swirled around his hand- a sword appeared. “…cursed…”

Ink blinked.

Nightmare blinked.

“….yo, what the fuck?”

** _——————————————————————————————————————————_ **

_Nightmare and Ink finally got ahold of a crystal apple in the castle, after defeating the dragon, Heats. Yet, there was no information on the whereabouts of Dream, the crown prince. Where could he be? Yes, Nightmare’s adventure had just begun._

** _——————————————————————————————————————————_ **

The door to the giant, towering castle creaked open. A skittish creature, less than half the size of their king, ran up, offering a letter.

“S, sir-“ They stuttered. “News. From a spy.”

The king took the letter, tilting his head as he read. The messenger ran off.

_King Error,_

_Prince Dream has been kidnapped. Nightmare has gone after him. We’ve heard rumors of him teaming up with a thief and going on an adventure for something called the “Crystal apples”._

_ -Your loyal servant._

Error cocked an eyebrow. “Crystal apples?

Blueberror, his right-hand man, purred. “Those sound valuable. If _Nightmare_ is collecting them, I’m sure they’re something that _we _want, right?”

Error smirked, “Indeed.”

“It’s always you weird folk headin’ to Rogueport. First, a guy dressed like a prince who claimed to be thousands of years old, then his look-alike, who claimed the same thing, but he looked like he came from the dark world, and now you two? The demon king and a cat boy…?”

Error and Blueberror paid no attention to the captain’s rambling. Blueberror crossed his ankles, leaning on the railing with a playful, excited smirk.

“Ooh, I wonder what we’ll find there! How exciting!”

Error nodded, tilting his head.

“Rogueport… what an odd name?” Blueberror mused, eyes twinkling with mischief. “I wonder what _ever_ could be going on here.”

Error rolled his eyes. “Focus! We’re here to find out where the crystal apples are! And what they are! And. And…”

“And why Nightmare wants them?”

Error snapped. “Yes! That!”


End file.
